


Affectionately

by katiepidgeywidgey (miichandes)



Series: Latte Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichandes/pseuds/katiepidgeywidgey
Summary: Lance overhears something and takes it the wrong away, as per usual.Latte Day 2: Nerd/Dork





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still tired, any mistakes are mine cries  
> Here's the song!  
> https://soundcloud.com/mii-angeles/lattedaytwo

“Pidge, have you seen Matt?” 

The girl stopped typing on her laptop before answering, “Last I saw him, he was upstairs in his room.”

“Thanks, Pidge!” Lance said, heading toward his boyfriend’s room. Upon reaching it, he knocked on the door. 

“Yea?” a voice from inside said. 

“Hey Matt, I’m about to go watch Star Wars. Wanna join?” Lance said as Matt opened his door. 

“Again? We’ve watched the series almost ten times already. Let me live, you nerd,” Matt teased. “Anyways, I can’t. Promised Hunk I would help him with something. I gotta go. Catch you later. Eat a lot of popcorn for me, yeah?” he said, giving Lance a kiss on the lips before rushing in the opposite direction, leaving Lance confused. 

He walked alone to the kitchens to get popcorn, but upon entering, he saw Hunk cooking. 

“Hunk? Why are you here?” Lance asked. 

“What do you mean? Am I supposed to be somewhere else?” 

“Um, I just saw Matt, and he said he was helping you with something,” Lance said. Hunk froze then began to mix his pot faster. 

“Oh yea...Um...yea, I’m supposed to be with him right now. Not with him, with him. Because you’re with him. I mean like you to are together. As boyfriends. Yea. Um….I should go.” Again, Lance was left alone, confused and honestly, a bit worried. 

He sat down on the couch a few minutes later, snuggling in the blanket and starting up The Force Awakens. A few hours passed and a few movies were watched before Lance heard people outside the door talking. 

Matt’s voice was the most recognizable to him, “How am I supposed to tell him, Shiro?” 

The Black Paladin’s voice replied, “You’ve been feeling this way for a long time now, it should be easy to end it.” The voices trailed off. 

End it? 

End what?

What was Matt talking about? His bowl of half-finished popcorn fell the ground.

Lance sat there in a trance, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“Lance?” he jumped from his seat to see Allura. Her eyes widened upon seeing the unshed tears in the Blue Paladin’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Lance didn’t want to tell her. It was his problem and he knew he shouldn’t have to force himself on others. Maybe that’s where he went wrong with Matt, and now he wanted to end their relationship. He shook his read, regaining focus. 

“I’m fine,” he smiled, “Did you need something?” 

Allura, who frowned at Lance’s feeble attempt to hide his feelings, said, “Are you sure, I can come back a little later if you feel like being by yourself for a while.” 

“No, no. What did you need? I was about to get up anyway.”

Allura nodded, still feeling unsure, “Well, I sewed a new suit, and I want to see how it looks.” Allura had recently picked up sewing, and was constantly creating new things for the crew to wear. Lance got up and saluted. 

“Your personal Ken doll, reporting for duty ma’am!” 

The two walked in silence to Allura’s rooms, not seeing anyone along the way. 

“Where is everyone?” Lance asked. Allura shrugged. They reaching the room and entered. 

“The suit is in the bathroom. Come out so I can fix it if it’s too big and make sure you fix your hair. We’re taking pictures,” Lance mock-saluted again before entering the bathroom. A fancy black vest with a white button up was hung, along with black dress pants and a silver bow tie folded on the counter. Lance made quick work of his clothes and put everything on. To his surprise, everything fit. 

“Hey Allura, everything fits!” he shouted. 

“Really?! Wow, I was trying to see how close I could come to your size. Guess it worked out. Can I come in?” Lance said yes and Allura came in. She paused and looked at him. 

“Wow,” she said, “It looks absolutely stunning on you. There are shoes there, I had them for Keith and I’m pretty sure you two are the same size.” Lance put them on. “Good, now come here so I can fix that rat’s nest you call hair.” 

He sat down and she began to gel his hair back. “There. Don’t move. The gel needs to set. I’m gonna get the camera.” 

“Okayyyyy,” Lance said as Allura rushed out. He waited five minutes. “Allura. Is this done?” No answer “Allurrraaaaaa?” He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. “Allura?” Did she leave him? 

He stormed out them room and stopped cold in his tracks when he saw a trail of rose petals leading away from the door. 

“What….” He began to follow them, his heart beating faster and faster. They lead him past all the rooms, until they finally lead him to the balcony. Matt was sitting there, all dressed up. 

“Hey, Lance.” 

“Matt? What is this?”

“It’s the anniversary of the day we first met. Thought we should do something nice.” 

“Matt…” Tears were threatening to fall. Time seemed to freeze as Matt walked forward and held his hand out. Lance hesitated for a split second before taking his boyfriend’s hand. 

This is beautiful, but Lance had doubts. The conversation he had overheard kept replaying in his mind. 

‘It should be easy to end it.’ 

Lance was lead to the table, where a meal was laid on fancy plates. He could vaguely remember the soup as the one Hunk was cooking when he was cooking in the kitchen a few hours ago. 

“Hunk made everything. They all know I can’t cook. Allura helped me get you in that getup. Shiro, Keith, Pidge and Coran helped me set everything up. I’ve been so nervous to-” Lance couldn’t take it. 

“What were you going to end?” 

“What?” 

“I was in the main room,” Lance said, trying to keep his voice from breaking, and his tears from flowing, “You were talking to Shiro..talking about ending something with me…”

He heard Matt laugh nervously, “You heard that?”

“Why are you laughing? It’s because this is some ‘goodbye’ dinner, isn’t it? Why can’t you just break up with me like any normal person?! “Lance, it’s over. Bye.” At least then I wouldn’t be as heartbroken as I am now!” The dam broke and tears began to waterfall down Lance’s face. 

Matt was out of his seat and in front of Lance in a split second. Kneeling in front of the sitting boy, he dried the tears that were flowing down his love’s face. 

“Lance, I’m not ending anything.” 

“Then, what were you talking about?” 

“Lance...you know I love you right?” 

“Mhm” was the reply, coupled with a sniff. 

“I've known you for only a short while, Lance. Yet the moment we met, and the team saved me from the hands of Galra, I fell hard. Your smile can cure any sadness. Your courage, your bravery is so blinding. Everything lit my heart aflame after it was dead during my imprisonment. Then you starting flirting with me. I was surprised, but everyone assured me that you did that to everyone, and then I got sad because that meant I didn't mean anything to you, “ he paused and caressed Lance’s cheek, before smiling. “But I've never been one for letting the person of my affections get away, and so, I asked you out. You looked so cute, blushing and caught off guard and I just had to have you for myself.” 

He gestured around them, "And now, we're here. I couldn't imagine waking up in such a beautiful palace, after spending years with the Galra. And I could never imagine being here with such a beautiful person." Lance began to cry even more. "Shh, it's okay. It's my fault for talking too loud. I could've spoiled the surprise," Matt took a deep breath before he reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a box. "Lance...will you marry me?" 

Lance's heart began to beat a million miles per hour. Through the tears and the sobs, he threw his arms around Matt's shoulder, crying "Yes! Yes!" 

Matt looped his arms around Lance's waist, and they embraced for several moments. They let go and Matt put the ring on Lance's finger. He held Lance's face in hand and pulled him for a kiss. 

"Awwwwwww" a chorus of voices said through the window (along with an "ew" from a certain Red Paladin). 

"Shut up Keith," Lance called, before snuggling in Matt's arms, warm and reassured of their love. "I thought you were gonna break with me, you dork," he said to Matt. 

“I would never give you up, my little nerd.”


End file.
